


leftovers.

by mtszkrv



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtszkrv/pseuds/mtszkrv
Summary: Криденс чувствует себя бомбой с часовым механизмом, где счет идет на минуты.





	

Всю жизнь Криденс провел в страхе. Вначале, когда его настоящие родители еще были живы, он постоянно боялся, что они пропадут, бросят его. А когда они погибли, стал бояться, что однажды сам забудет их, что все его детские воспоминания поблекнут, как старая фотокарточка с течением времени. Мэри Лу спасла его. Дорогой ценой, но спасла – с Мэри Лу Криденс был уверен, что ему будет куда-то возвращаться. Это место его не желало, люди, с которыми он делил Мэри Лу – ненавидели его, да и сама Мэри Лу, признаться, не теряла возможности сказать Криденсу, какой он ужасный воспитанник. Криденс провел всю свою жизнь в страхе, но, как оказалось, это его должны были бояться. Это перед ним должны были трепещать! Это его должны были уважать, а не он – проводить на промозглых нью-йоркских улицах по несколько часов ради пары монет. 

Ньют появился в его жизни неожиданно, будто выскочил откуда или, это... как маги делают... трансгрессировал. У Ньюта были приятные черты лица, умиротворяющий акцент и нежный взгляд, и Криденсу постоянно чудилось, что он – лишь диковинная зверушка для Ньюта. По правде, его это более чем устраивало: к людям Ньют относился хуже. К послужному списку Криденса добавился еще один страх – страх потерять Ньюта; он никуда не уходил. Иногда, когда у Криденса не оставалось совершенно никаких сил, чтобы бороться с обскуром, жаждущим вырваться на волю, он просто прятался в углу комнаты, выделенной для него у Ньюта в чемодане, и тихо плакал, уговаривая самого себя просто переждать. В такие моменты он никого не хотел видеть, совсем никого! – но Ньют, чудесный Ньют, приходил к нему, и от него приятно пахло мясом, свежим сеном и, совсем немного, молоком, и Ньют клал ладонь ему на плечо, садился рядом и ждал вместе с ним. Ньют не боялся его обскура, и Криденс не мог понять, как у него это получается. Все его боятся, сейчас все именно так, даже сам Криденс боится себя. Но не Ньют. Ньют всегда рядом, и ему даже не нужно ничего говорить, чтобы Криденс почувствовал себя лучше.   
Криденс чувствует себя бомбой с часовым механизмом, где счет идет на минуты. Милая Тина при каждой встрече говорит, что поиски Гриндевальда, сбежавшего из тюрьмы, все еще ведутся, но что к этому подключили первоклассных авроров, призванных со своих миссий, и у Тины всегда есть тысяча бесконечных «и». Она нравится Криденсу, честно нравится, просто он уже успел отвыкнуть от людей (или так и не научился к ним привыкать), поэтому при первой же возможности он убегает и прячется в чемодане Ньюта, стараясь игнорировать лукавый взгляд Квинни.

Ньют никогда не кричит на него, он никогда даже не ругает его, и это – еще одна вещь в Ньюте Скамандере, которую Криденс не понимает. Ньют – он весь состоит из вопросов, на которые, возможно, и вовсе нет никакого ответа, его спина как вопросительный знак, и он постоянно прячет глаза, потому что в них слишком много ответов для тех, кто не знает, что Ньют за человек. А Криденсу повезло. Криденсу невероятно повезло, потому что Ньют пустил его жить в своем чемодане, сам обустроил ему уютный уголок (у Криденса до сих пор алеют кончики ушей и скулы, стоит ему вспомнить, как Ньют, в одной рубашке с подкатанными рукавами и тонких парусиновых брюках, с палочкой за ухом, кружился по комнате, и краска на потолке и стенах плыла будто за ним, смешиваясь в калейдоскопе цветов и оттенков). Криденсу очень нравится его комната, Криденсу очень нравится Ньют.   
У Криденса в душе медлено зарождается страх потерять Ньюта. Он старается не думать об этом, потому что вот он, Ньют, здесь, рядом с Криденсом, из плоти и крови, снова немного неловко улыбается и у него в глазах грусть потаенная скопилась, но он все равно улыбается – улыбается Криденсу, для Криденса; ему не хочется верить, что этот человек может уйти от него, но все хорошее в его жизни долго не длится, и он с содроганием ждет момента, когда Ньют уйдет, оставит его. Но он все не уходит и не уходит, и постепенно Криденс дает себе надежду, что, возможно, только возможно, в этот раз все будет хорошо.


End file.
